


TRYING NEW THINGS

by i_fuckin_love_it



Series: Sexcapades [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_fuckin_love_it/pseuds/i_fuckin_love_it
Summary: They decide to try new things.How Mickey started calling Ian, Daddy
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Sexcapades [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549018
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	TRYING NEW THINGS

Mickey looked at himself in the mirror over his shoulder, bending forward just a little bit to get a better view. The leather tightened around his ass riding up a little higher ad he bent over. He could just see the curve of his ass falling out from the incredibly small black leather booty shorts. He bit his lip smirking to himself as he grabbed his sweatpants off the floor slipping them back on. He couldn't wait to surprise his man.

"Mick! Where are you?! Dinner will get cold." Ian called from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!"

Tonight was a special night for them. And it all started three weeks before, when they were in the middle of hot round of passionate sex when Ian gripped his long fingers around Mickey's throat, licking from his jaw to his earlobe. "Who does this ass belong to?" he purred.

Mickey had stuttered. "Y-Yours," just as he'd erupted between them and Ian had chuckled how easy Mickey was to please. They both rolled away from one another after Ian's orgasm basking in the heavy breathed after glow.

"We should experiment more. Try more shit in the bedroom. See what we like." Ian said to the ceiling.

"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm boring you?"

"Fuck no! I guess what I'm saying is, what if there's shit out there that maybe we like. Like, i don't know, tying each other up, all those other kinky shit people do. Why not try that stuff."

"Ian, do you remember your face when i showed you my Ben Wa beads a couple years ago? Dude you're vanilla as fuck."

"I was a kid back then Mick, what if I'm not that vanilla anymore?" Mickey's eyebrows rose as he climbed onto Ian hovering over him pinning Ian's hands above his head. "You saying you want to tie me up, Gallagher? Put a fucking ball gag in my mouth while you fuck into me calling me a slut?" Micky teased loving the way Ian was getting so worked up beneath him, "Holy shit, maybe you aren't so vanilla after all. You like that don't you? The idea of owning me? What? You want me to ask your permission to cum? You want me to call you Daddy?" Mickey was just about to comment on the way Ian's cock twitched at that name when his cellphone rang. He reached over to the nightstand answering the call from his sister that was the yell at him and Ian for being late.

That was all three weeks ago. Since then neither of them had brought up that conversation. It's not to say neither of them thought about it but neither of them were willing to bring it up. That was until Mickey saw the black leather booty shorts being recommended to him on Amazon because he and Ian had made a recent haul or lube. He knew he just had to have it. He’d buzzed with excitement the moment he came home and saw his package waiting for him. He didn’t get time to try it on thought because Ian came home a couple minutes after he did so he hid it in the guest bathroom. When Ian was finishing up dinner Mickey snuck off to slip into those tight shorts because he was going to surprise his boyfriend. He couldn’t wait for Ian to peel them off his and see the black glass plug that was fitting tightly in his ass.

When he got back to the kitchen Ian was already sitting at the dinner table with their two plates waiting while he scrolled through his phone. “Did you see that cute pic Debbie posted of Frannie and Fred?” He asked as Mickey took a seat.

”Every time you ask me if I’ve seen something on Facebook I tell you the same thing. I don’t check that shit.” Ian smiled turning his phone to Mickey to let him see. Mickey fidgeted in his seat a little as his butt plug shifted in him.

“Are you okay?” Ian asked concerned.

“Yeah. Just tired. A bit sore.” Mickey waves off turning his attention to his dinner. They ate chatting about their days and their plans to meet up with Ian’s family that weekend to spend some quality time with Fiona who was visiting before she fucked off back to Miami.

When they’d finished eating Mickey got up clearing their dishes telling Ian to go sit down in the living room while he cleaned up. 

Ian protested but eventually gave in and left Mickey to the mess. When Mickey had finally gotten all the dishes washed and the trash thrown out he breathed in deeply slipping his grey sweatpants off and marching into the living room on a mission for dick. Ian was sitting on their couch with his head resting on the back of the couch with his eyes closed. Mickey shuffled his feet noisily turning the television off. His presence made Ian’s eyes open blinking a coupe time to adjust before laying on Mickey Who shyly stood in front him.

“Holy fuck, what is this?”

”you said,” Mickey stalked closer to him, “we needed to experiment so, i bought some nice shorts and I decide I’m going to Please my man.” Mickey smirked lowering himself to straddle Ian, “What do you think about that, Daddy?”

ian couldn’t deny the chills that shot through his body at the sound of that name, “I say that sounds like a good fucking idea, baby.” He brought his two hands to cup Mickey’s fat ass squeezing the cheeks and moaning at the feel of the leather.

“Mm, turn around let me see.” Mickey got up and turned bracing himself on the coffee table and spread his legs wide. Ian kissed at the Where Mickey’s thigh met his ass running his fingers over the black leather, “so hot baby, you look so good in these.” He nipped at the fleshy skin hanging out of the shorts. Ian sat back taking in the view. “Sit down on me baby.” Mickey lowered his ass to Ian’s growing erection grinding down on him.

”Daddy,” he whispered

”what do you want?”

”I have a surprise for you daddy.”

”Yeah? What’s that?” Mickey got off Ian turning to straddle him again grinding his hips in circles

ian moaned throwing his head back as Mickey mouthed at his jaw and neck “put your hands inside daddy” Ian furrowed his brow before slipping one hand down the waist band of the leather shorts feeling Mickey’s warm ass cheek. He slid his finger down Mickey’s crack toward his opening until he hit something hard. “Oh fuck is that a plug baby?”

”I bought it just for you daddy. I wanted to be open for you.” Ian applied some pressure to the plug, “I bet you’re so ready. He peeled the shorts off Mickey bunching then under his ass to make his bubble but look even bigger. He squeezed and pulled and pushed Mickey’s ass around loving he groans he earned from him.

“Why don’t you take daddy out and taste him?” Mickey nodded sliding off Ian keeping the leather shorts around his thighs as he got on his knees frantically pulling Ian’s sweats down letting his hard member spring out. “Mm it’s so hard daddy.”

”go ahead kitten, taste it.” Ian didn’t even know where the nickname came from but it felt so right.”

Mickey leaned in licking around Ian’s cock, taking the head between his lips sucking gently. Not as rushed as he usually did. He slowly took it inch by inch deeper bobbing his head slowly. Moaning around Ian’s cock.

“Fuck, that’s feels so good.” Mickey spurred with the praise speeding up his bobbing. Ian felt that fire growing to strong in his groin and he grabbed Mickey’s hair yanking h off his cock.

“Lie down on your back” Mickey May down on the floor looking up as Ian slid off the couch kneeling between his legs. Ian lowered his weight on Mickey kissing his neck and jaw until he got to his lips. Licking into Mickey’s mouth and sucking on his tongue. He ground his hips into Mickey’s. Ian sat back as Mickey started craving more tongue and peeled the shorts off Mickey throwing them to the side. He lay back over Mickey sliding they leaking cocks together loving the way Mickey panted into his neck

”fuck baby, I wanna fuck you so bad”

”please daddy, fuck me”

“get on your hands and knees” Mickey flipped over assuming his position. Ian groaned as he bent face to ass to look at the way the plug fit deep in Mickey’s hole.

“Fuck baby, that’s so hot” Ian tugged at the end of the plug loving the way Mickey groaned. He could see how wet the plug was. He pushed it in again and then began pulling it out watching how it caught on Mickey’s rim before popping out. Ian didnt give Mickey much time to register. He dove in licking into the clenching hole moaning at the taste.

“Daddy.”Mickey whimpered “please”

“Please what baby?”

“Please fuck me.” Ian continued to lickinto Mickey fucking his tongue in and out and alternating to sucking occasionally until he felt his dick couldn’t wait any longer he sat back on his bunches and spit into Mickey’s hole. He grabbed his cock slapping it against Mickey’s hole and then slowly sliding in until he bottomed out

“Mick, baby” he moaned.

“Daddyyy. So tight. Please fuck me. Pleas fuck me with that big cock.”

“Oh Daddy is gonna fuck this tight little pussy so hard” Ian was just losing himself in it as he began fucking into Mickey hard gripping the other man’s hair making his back arch

“You’re such a slut for this big cock. Aren’t you kitten? Love when daddy rams this tight little hole. Love getting you pussy fucked don’t you?”

“Yes daddy I love it. Make me your whore.”

Ian pulled out flipping Mickey and sliding back in watching how blissed out Mickey look. 

“Touch that sweet cock for me baby” Mickey began tugging at his swollen cock moaning every time Ian pushes into him.

“Fuck daddy I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum when I say baby. Cum with daddy”

“Please daddy I need to cum now”.

“Wait for me”. Ian scolded fucking harder into Mickey wrapping his fingers tighter that he ever had before around Mickey’s throat

He fucked hard into him drinking up the moans Mickey’s yelped, “fuck baby. Daddy is gonna fill you up. I need you to cum for me baby. Cum with daddy. Cum all over me.” Mickey tilted His Cock toward Ian the moment he knew he’d cum spraying th redhead with his whit ropes as Ian cum deep inside him. “Holy fuck”

Mickey chuckled as Ian collapsed next to him “that was so fucking hot.”

“We’re definitely doing that again”


End file.
